Paris Honeymooning
by KPvevo4567
Summary: Chandler and Monica Bing on their honeymoon. Enjoy PG13 maybe later PG15
1. Day 1

A/N: Hi guys, I know it been a long time since I have posted a Mondler story. I was too busy being bored. As I promised in my previous stories that I was going to update with a fixed pattern and that now its "wedding gone wrong" that I was supposed to update but well it backfired I'm starting this new collaborated fic with shadow wolf, basically it's our combined idea I will be writing and she will be providing me with ideas. I wanted to write something about Mondler no one wrote. So here we go I hope you enjoy and I hope our idea and my writing skills are up to mark as your expectation.

Rating: For now 'M'

Enjoy

-KP

Day 1

Monica's POV

(This fic is going to start according to the alternative ending of TOW honeymoon when chandler cracks a joke about bombs)

God I can't believe what Chandler did, the sign literally said no jokes about bombs, can't he just for once obey the damn rules like for 5 minutes so we could have just pass the security check.

Just when I expect him to be a mature adult he goes and proves me wrong like always.

I open my eyes and look at chandler who is sitting in the window seat of the airplane.

(They are travelling in an n airbus. That is, 2 rows on the left and right separated by an aisle, no middle seating area)

He is looking down at the sea like a baby.

"Enjoying the sea Mr. Big Mouth?" I ask him.

"Yeah it's so big and wide and enormous" he says with his concentration on the sea.

He continues "Are you still mad about the airport thing" he finally looks at me.

"Yes Chandler what do you think it's our honeymoon and you go be the chandler you are and goof around like what you usually do"

I said and I folded my arms in frustration and looked at the air safety manual provided at the front of my seat I pick it up and turn pages just so I don't have to look at chandler right know.

"Babe, look at me" he said and took the magazine out of my hands put it back in its place he put his hand on my chin and forced me to look at him. He continued

"I want to tell you 3 things, 1st of all a safety magazine? what are you 8,

2nd at least take the curtsey of reading it properly like normal human beings than reading it backwards its not really that fun and believe me I have tried and

3rd of all I'm sorry about what happened at the airport you know I get worked up at times and do all stupid things and you agreed to put up with this when you married me "

I can't help but smile

"And besides we have the whole honeymoon to ourselves, a good week ,

7 days to do everything you want in Paris together as a couple with no distractions from the other 4 back home I know it's going to be hard but we can keep out phones switched off and pray to the gods of fate that there is enough food in the fridge for Joey to live peacefully for 7 days

I know it's impossible but we can at least pray"

I giggle at this point but chandler still continues

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to make the most of the following days and nothing in our ways is going to stop me from doing little things for you I know you like and you think it makes me look adorable.

"Happy honeymoon" I put my hands on his baby soft pink cheeks and say

" happy honeymoon " and lean forward to kiss him. I can feel him unbuckle my safty belt as I lean on his body"

Someone cleared their throat from behind.

I stop and return to my seat as I look behind there are 2 officers sitting behind us and 2 sitting in front of us

"I told you Ryan these 2 will definitely cook something up in the freaking plane"

I looked at chandler who had his cheeks all pink and was slightly giggling he gave me a light peck on my lips and put his right hand around me and I rested my head on his shoulder he pressed a kiss on my forehead and I heard chandler say " its going to be a long ride"

(A/N: I was originally going to stop here but eh, treat for you )

"Thank you officers for the ride till the hotel, it was very generous of you "

chandler said as he shuck the officers hand

"It was no biggy we just wanted to be sure you don't do anything illegal till you are of the airport" said officer Ryan

"umm ok I guess have a safe trip home" chandler said as we waved them bye.

Chandler picked our bags and gave it to the bell boy (A/N: that's what it's called right?)

and handed him a 50 dollar bill "I think that's enough for week go enjoy buddy, room 1602" chandler said

" yeah whatever if you don't want to be disturbed don't ever call me buddy" he said

and went off with our luggage and chandler faced me

"We did it, finally we are on our honeymoon how amazing is this ? You and me alone in an hotel"

I smiled at him

"Put it back in your pants Bing, did you forget we have dinner reservations at 8:30 and its 7:00 we need to go unpack and get dressed now come on "

I said as I ran towards the elevator.

Typical me I guess but chandler wouldn't dare saying that. Chandler entered the elevator just in time before the doors closed we were silent during the whole ride up.

As the elevator went ding chandler grabbed my knees and held me in his arms just like the way he did when we got married (AKA bridal style)

"Hey… what you doing there?" I said looking down at him

"What this it's a tradition.

Now could you be a dear and remove the keycard from my pockets cause I don't think I'm going to drop you on the floor for that."

He said I checked his pockets

"Where is it I can't find it" chandler looked at me and raised his eyebrows I got the hint.

It's in his back pocket .

That's cheeky chandler for all you guys, but being the Monica I am I won't give up without a fight. I leaned in and our lips touched as I kissed him, I licked his lips and he parted them .

I put my tongue inside as I was doing this I slowly ran my hand from his neck to his back to his back and finally on his butt and pulled the card from his back pocket.

Removed it at the exact second I stopped kissing him.

"What?" he said in a cute frustreted tone.

I held up my hand to show him the card "So that's how you want to play Mrs. Bing, I'm going to make you pay for that, here I was thinking yeah I'm getting a good kiss but it turned out to be teasing"

I looked down at chandler "well Mrs. Bing can't wait for her punishment."

I inserted the card and chandler carried me in and put me on the bed.

"Now I know how much you like to unpack so I'm going to go freshen up" chandler said

and went inside I heard him switch on the shower and I started unpacking after chandler came out from the shower I went towards him and gave him a kiss and ran my hands through his wet sandy brown hair.

He closed his eyes and leaned down to give me a kiss he moved towards my neck and started kissing it

"Chandler… as much as I'm enjoying this we have to be at the restaurant (A/N: sue me if I can't think of a French name for a restaurant)

"Ok fine, I'll get dressed, the shower is all yours meet me down at the restaurant."

Chandler gave me one last kiss and went towards the closet.

I went in the shower and had a really long bath I came out wrapped in towel and saw chandler had picked out a red strapless dress and laid it on the bed.

There was a note beside the dress 'Lady in red just the way I like it, 3 C"

I wore the dress and curled my hair applied some make up and matching red lipstick, I picked out a pair of black heels and went out.

I saw chandler seated at a table and walked towards him and said

"A lady in red just the way you like it" he stood up and kissed me

"No, it's just the way I love it" I smiled.

He walked me over to my seat and the little gentleman thing with the chair.

We raised our Champaign glasses "Here is to a new life together as husband and wife. A small step towards our forever."

"Happy honeymoon" said chandler "Happy honeymoon" and we clicked our glasses.

Dinner was great, we received typical Paris life treatment.

Chandler called for the check and gave some money, we didn't talk much but, our eyes couldn't leave each others faces and our faces couldn't stop smiling.

He led me towards the elevator.

"This elevator is so slow, is it even moving?" I asked Chandler.

"You need to press the button genius" Chandler replied

He was right i hadn't pressed the button neither had he.

Chandler slowly started inching his hand up my back till he reached my neck, i turned to look at him "I love you" he said almost like a whisper and lened down and kissed me. I responded by to his kiss eagerly and wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him close to my body. he pushed me back till the side of the elevator.

He removed my jacket and slung it over his shoulder, he pushed me up a bit higher and started kissing my neck. Things started heating up, but just then the elevator doors went ding and the door opened, we were greeted by the bellboy who had picked our luggage earlier and an older couple.

Chandler slowly slide me down on the floor, we apologized and stepped out of our elevator and headed towards our room, we turned to each other and started laughing. "Not so good at sneaking around now huh?" I teased Chandler "I must be losing my touch" he said and started kissing me again, he pushed me behind a door and I winced as the door handle hit my back "I'm sorry" he said and swiped the card and pushed me inside all the while he kept kissing me.

We went inside and I removed his jacket from his shoulders. I loosened his tie and dropped them with his shoulders

"That desperate are we?" Chandler said, I gave him a glare and started kissing me again, I unbuttoned his shirt with such a speed I didn't know I had.

Chandler pushed me on to the bed and shrugged his shirt off his shoulder and literally jumped on me "And you call me desperate?". I teased Chandler.

He turned us over with me on top. I took his hand behind my back to unzip my dress, while he did that i worked on his pants zipper.

I removed my dress and his pants and threw them near the pile of clothes discarded previously.

I slide one hand in his hair and one had down his boxers and took him in my hand. He moaned and broke the kiss "That's it, babe!". he started moaning, I removed my hand and pulled his boxers down.

I reached to the bedside drawer, where I previously put his condoms and picked own out.

I removed the foil wrap by my teeth and slowly put the condom on him. He turned us over and entered me slowly

We both moaned at the sensation, but we both kept kissing. I started tugging his hair and tracing his scalp with my nails. he started moving faster and faster. i kept screaming his name "CHANDLER! Don't stop! Oh GOD" and we both came at the same time.

He rolled off me and threw his condom in the trash. "Wow huh?" he asked

"Wow indeed!" I replied

A/N: and that's all folks, day 1 of Mondler honeymoon how as it? Too long, too short please let me know and again I'm answering all so don't hold back. This fic is co-written by me and shadow wolf. Let me know how you want the next chapter to be and maybe, MAYBE I might listen. Also this will take a long time to update and this series will be consisting of 7 chapters, each corresponding to a day. I will be updating 'wedding gone wrong' next maybe in a week so stay tuned.

EDITED!

-KP


	2. Day 2

A/N: Good morning, evening, night or whatever you kids do these days. Sorry for not writing the past few days, I was busy (I was lazy), I had a lot of work (If you can include sleeping as lot of work, then sure), I had to complete assignments (again lazy), and well it was a bunch of work. I finally got some time and guess where I am? I am in a freaking plane and I choose writing over sleeping, this is something new for me. Also I was struggling with a lot of ideas, but finally settled on this!

Rating: Upper T this chapter contains a few sexual scenes

-KP

Day 2

Chandler's POV

I woke up, but I didn't dare open my eyes.

In case this is a dream, I don't want to wake up to find myself on my bed alone with no Monica.

If this is a dream, I never want to wake up, I want to live it again and again until I'm sick of it, which would take a billion years to happen.

Whatever this is reality or a dream, I want to live it forever, I want to cherish these moments I felt the bed shift, someone sat on my bed.

now my best guess would be Joey if what happened was a dream, he has a habit of bothering me early morning when he gets hungry and Monica hasn't cooked breakfast yet and in return I serve Joey, chandler special, a bowl of cornflakes.

I feel someone lifting my head and keeping it on an even softer place. Wonder what that is, suddenly someone starts roaming their hands in my hair and softly whispering "Chandler get up".

Oh thank the gods (A/N: all the Percy Jackson fans would understand)

it's Monica, I put my hand over hands where she is ruffling my head

"Come on sweetie! Do you really want to lie all day in bed? Come on we are in Paris for Christ sakes"

I open my eyes and meet the ceiling, I realize my head is on Monica's lap.

I place a kiss on her exposed thigh and I finally get up and I start stretching, I yawn and ask Monica what is the time she replies it 11:30 "What? 11:30 couldn't you have woken me up earlier?" she shakes her head no and says.

" You looked really adorable sleeping, I didn't want to wake you and besides, I just got up and had a shower so I suggest you, to go do the same thing" I got out of bed and pulled on the boxers I had on last night which were scrunched in a ball.

They were lying in the foot of the bed. I felt Monica's gaze on me

"What?" I asked

"why do you have to wear boxers when you are going to go shower? Cant a woman enjoy?"

I raised one of my eyebrows, climbed and crawled slowly on the bed and approached Monica who was just wear a towel, as I reached her I put my hand on one of her thighs and said

"This woman you just referred to, seemed to have quite fun last night, she did things to me she has never done to me before meow"

I said and cat called.

Monica in return slapped my hand balancing all my weight and I collapsed on the bed right in between her lap.

I closed my eyes mid flight and when I open my eyes after landing on her lap, I could see there was a crease in her towel, a small little opening right in between, giving me a full glorious atmosphere of her lady parts.

"Good view" I said and leaped in closer and kissed her smooth skin inside.

Monica grabbed me by my hair and pulled my hair up to her face

"If this man needs a good show tonight, he needs to be in his limits the rest of the day" Monica leaned in and kissed me "You better go shower and I'll get dressed."

I went in the bathroom and opened the cabinet and as I suspected Monica has neatly put in my razor, shaving creaming, shaving brush, after shower and also a small bottle of antibiotic gel and a few cotton balls.

I frowned and looked in closer, and I noticed a small note near the cotton balls.

'If you ever plan on shaving in a hurry, use the gel and apply it on the wound, I can't let what happen last time happen again –M'

Yes, what happed last time was a really funny story,

when me and Monica were secretly dating,

Monica was initiating morning sex but she said that she doesn't like my baby soft cheeks rough so I rushed into the bathroom and shaved as quickly as I could but what I didn't notice was that I had cut myself.

That day after having sex Monica noticed a bloodstain on my bed sheet,

she freaked out and ran out of my apartment to grab a tampon,

later that day she noticed that I had a little scar and the next day we realized that that blood stain was because of my clumsiness in shaving and not her periods and if the blood was hers god knows how big I would have freaked out.

That's my wife,

she loves doing all these tiny little things because she can't stand seeing me in pain.

I pick up my brush and squirt some shaving cream on it and start applying it on my face.

I pick up my razor and carefully start shaving my face, I brush my teeth and jump in the shower and scrub myself clean,

I wash away the soap from my body and step out of the shower I grab the towel from the rack and wrap it on my waist and step out the bathroom.

"Hey, thank god you're finally out I need some help" Monica called out for me I walked over to her.

She was facing the mirror which was at a 90 degree angle from our bed I went and sat on the bed and admired her bare back. It looked so smooth, so soft I felt like touching it.

"What are you smiling at?"

Monica asked me as she turned to face me "Nothing, so what do you need me for?" I asked her

and I walked towards her and stood behind her she turned around and faced me.

"I have been trying to tie these but they are coming loose, can you tie them for me?"

Monica handed me the two strings in my hands and turned around, she gathered her hair and put them over one of her shoulders, she wanted me to tie a knot behind her neck.

She was wearing this summer dress which was like a frock, which ended on her mid thigh and the only thing that held the dress in one piece was these two threads

(if u have trouble imagining the dress it was just like the one Rachel wore in Barbados)

I put each thread in each of my hands and tied a loopy loop knot on her back "There it's done!"

I said as I finished my task, she turned around and looked over her shoulders, she saw the reflection through the mirror

"Thank you sweetie, it literally took me 15 minutes to figure that thing out"

I wrapped my hands around her as she turned again her front towards the mirror.

"My pleasure" I said as I slowly started kissing her neck

"So umm… chandler where are we going today?"

I looked deep into her eyes by looking at her from the mirror in front of her.

"Well today we are going to go chocolate tasting all through Paris,

then I have a little surprise for you and then he have dinner in Eiffel tower"

(A/N: I have been to Paris and Eiffel tower but I don't remember if there is a restaurant in Eiffel tower, but let's consider it)

I started doing the thing I was doing before, I started nibbling on her neck

"Chandler that's so romantic, but what's with the surprise?"

she turned around in my arms "Well it's a really romantic surprise and I goggled it so you would really enjoy it, so what should I wear?"

Monica walked over to the hotel room's closet and pulled out a sky blue, white and navy blue gradient tank top with some brown shorts for me to wear.

I looked at it "As much as I like going commando, I still strongly think that I'm going to pass the opportunity"

with that Monica pulled out some boxers for me. I got dressed and we set of to venture into Paris.

Monica made me stop into every sweet shop and we tasted everything it was finally 3:30 "Mon we got to go to my surprise"

I took Monica's hand and we walked to my 'surprise' after walking for 15 minutes I took Monica on a bridge

(A/N: Any guesses where?)

"This is Ponts des Arts, also known as 'lovers' bridge.' As tradition states lovers come here on this bridge and kiss each other make a wish and tie a padlock."

Monica looked amazed "Oh my god, Chandler this is so sweet I love you"

with that I got down on one knee and removed the custom made padlock out of my pocket.

"Mrs. Monica Elizabeth Geller- Bing

(A/N: I don't know whether Monica has hyphenated her name or removed "Geller" from her name. Please let me know, what the fandom thinks)

will you give me the honor of kissing me on this bridge and hanging this padlock with me?" I asked her "Yes" I stood up and kissed her passionately and lifted her up on my arms

"I love you so much Chandler Muriel Bing" Monica told me as I slowly put her down on the ground and back on her feet

"I love you too Monica Elizabeth Gellar Bing, god I love saying that"

I gave the padlock in her hand and together we wished upon the gods of fates and put that lock on the bridge I wished for a long life together with her and only HER. I hope she wished something familiar.

And like I had planned the rest of the day was nice with Monica all to me and by the end of the day we were exhausted and didn't have even the slightest bit of energy we returned back to our hotel room changed into some cozy clothes and fell asleep.

Straight away.

A/N: How was that? I thought It was very romantic and I hope you liked it. I had originally planned on writing something else, but eh. I'm in a effing plane and I have no clue on which time zone to follow, also what do you guys think if I changed this series into a bit of smut fic, cause its Monica and Chandler we are talking about, they are bound to do something naughty. What do you think? Plus it's their honeymoon so yeah. Please tell me! #LongestChapterYet


	3. NOTICE

Chapter 1 has been updated. it now has a sex scene


End file.
